Right & Wrong
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: Fame and fortune, when he wanted his family. When Beck comes back home to rekindle his broken relationship with his daughter, he finds out that it's going to be way harder than he thought. Beck/Daughter. Beck/Jade.
1. Chapter 1

Right & Wrong

His life wasn't _perfect. _Sure, he could be famous and a billionaire with a hot girlfriend by his side almost everywhere he went, but that didn't mean his life was _perfect. _In fact, he hadn't seen his daughter in ten months and just a year ago, he went through a divorce with his now ex wife. He may seem to have the perfect life in the photo shoots and magazines and in movies, but perfect was not a way to describe Beck Oliver's life.

Paparazzi were always taking photos of him, interviewers were always asking about his personal life and whenever he had time alone, it didn't feel right. He never felt complete. Something was always missing, something he never felt back home.

It wasn't until he got a call from his ex wife, Jade West in early June. Like most phone calls people would get from Jade, she didn't sound happy. "Jade," Beck was surprised to see her call. "What's going on?" He heard her sigh and he could imagine her combing through her hair with her fingers.

"Avery misses you." Avery Sophia Oliver missed _him. _She missed the father that only called twice a month, even though he loves her like crazy. She missed the father that has heard so many times in the background of a phone conversation, her protesting that she didn't want to talk to him. "You're always so busy. You haven't even physically seen her in ten months."

He remained silent. He wanted to make sure that she had nothing else to say before he spoke. "You probably are still busy, but this is her last summer break before she is a high school student. She's going to be taking control of her own life choices and I won't be able to get her to talk to you the next time. Come home and visit your daughter before she freezes you out of her life for good."

Lucky for him, Beck wasn't busy for summer break. That didn't mean he was saying yes right away, though. He was famous and _important_ to the world. He couldn't just pack up and go back to New Jersey. "I'll have to get back to you on that, Jade." He replied after moments of silence.

He heard her scowl on the other line. "Of course you would have to get back to me." It was like he could feel her rolling her eyes. "Because fame and money and your freaking ten year younger girlfriend just has to come before your own daughter!"

Beck pursed his lips. He knew exactly where she was coming from, he couldn't deny that. Every magazine was with him, about his new movie or with him and super model, Alyssa Vaughn, who was only _five_ years younger than Beck for a matter of fact. The magazines had totally dropped Jade and Avery since they were out of his life now and the fact that Beck hasn't talked to his daughter in ten months, wouldn't make the front cover anyways. "I just can't pick up and leave." He stated. "I have a life here."

A frustrated sigh came from Jade. "Do you remember when you used to have a life here?" She was softer this time, more calm. "When you used to care about your daughter?"

"I still care about her." He said defensively.

"Well, she doesn't think so." Jade shot back at him. Beck didn't answer her. He heard her sigh once more and neither of them spoke. He heard the sound of a door opening and closing in the background before Jade spoke again. "You know what. Call me back once you've decided what's more important; your fame or your daughter."

The line went dead and Beck could tell that she had hung up on him. He heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his thick hair. Beck missed his New Jersey. He missed the beaches, he missed the sound of cars passing by in the night, and he missed his parents and how so much he missed his daughter.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Beck, babe, I'm home!" Alyssa called through the house. The couple had moved into together just a month after they started dating. Alyssa insisted, saying they were already _serious _enough for it. Even with Beck's protests, she had moved in. "Where are you?"

Beck sighed. "I'm in the bedroom!" He called to her. He heard the click of high heels coming through their huge house. Alyssa appeared in their bedroom seconds later with a bright smile. She walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. He continued to have that thinking expression on his face, as he was still in deep thought about his conversation with his ex girlfriend.

Alyssa took notice and frowned once seeing his expression. "What's wrong, baby?" She asked him. She down beside him on their bed and put an arm around him.

"Jade called me." He said. Alyssa knew of Jade, from older magazines when she and Beck were together and _happy_, with Avery there too. "Avery misses me and she wants me to come to visit her."

She tilted her head to the side confused. "Oh, she's going into college this year, right?" She questioned. Beck sighed and shook his head no.

"She's going into high school, Lyss." He reminded her. She made an "Oh!" noise and nodded her head along. "Jade is afraid that Avery is going to totally freeze me out forever."

Alyssa removed her arms from him. "Well, you have a career here." She pointed out.

"I know." He said. "But I could always take a break from that, it's only for three months."

She looked shocked. She crossed her arms over her chest, flipping her hair over her shoulder in the process. "Beck, you're thinking of leaving here for three whole months?" She said in a stunned tone. "That's ridiculous! What about my fashion show I have in August? Or, what about the Award shows? You're going to miss _everything_!"

"I didn't decide if I was going yet." He said in a soothing tone in attempts to calm her down. He sighed and plopped down on the bed. He rubbed his face with his hands and groaned inwardly. He didn't know what to do. The pros were that he got to see his daughter that he hasn't seen forever. The cons were that he would have to put a pause to his career for three months.

Alyssa went and laid down beside him. He turned his head to look at her. "I want to go." He said. Alyssa looked angry for a second, before she jumped off of the bed and marched out of the room. "Fine! I'm not coming though!" She angrily called to him. Beck sighed and chose not to answer her. Of course Alyssa would act like this.

He heard a door slam and shut and he guessed Alyssa was outside getting fresh air. That's what she always did when she was angry. She claimed that nature would help relax her. Beck decided to call Jade back and dialled her number. He kind of hoped she wouldn't answer and that Avery would instead, so he could talk to her and tell her that he would be visiting her. Maybe she would react excitedly and be so happy to hear that he was coming to see her.

After a couple of rings, Jade answered the phone. "I see you've made a decision." She said once she answered. "You better have chosen wisely or something bad _will _happen to you." He laughed the slightest bit, even though they both knew very well that Jade wasn't kidding.

"I'm pretty sure I made the right choice." He said. "I'm coming home."

Jade sighed of relief. "Thanks, Beck." She said. She paused for a moment. "I know inside Avery appreciates it."

"Can I talk to her?" Beck asked.

"I guess can ask." Jade said. There was another pause. "Av, your father is on the phone, can you please talk to him?" Beck frowned. She had to practically beg for his own daughter to talk to her father.

"No." He heard Avery say plainly in the background. "I'm heading out now anyways."

"Where?" Jade asked.

"Casey and her parents invited me over for dinner and Nozu with them tonight." He heard her answer. "Tell him that I could care less what he has to say." Then he heard a door slam and a sigh.

"She's really busy." He knew Jade was lying, he heard the entire conversation. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He decided to play along.

"Yeah, okay." He said quietly. Once again there was another pause and this time, Beck knew exactly what to say. "Tell Avery I'll see her this weekend."

* * *

Beck packed his bags and told his agent not to book him for anything, because he was ready to spend three whole months with his daughter. He hadn't seen her since the beginning of September and now it was the beginning of June. For the rest of June, July and August he would be all hers.

He had already called his parents to tell them that he was coming home. They were more than happy to say so themselves. He didn't think that Jade would let him live under their roof again and his parents lived right around the corner.

To describe how Beck was feeling when he was driving from Los Angeles to New Jersey, he was anxious and nervous. His daughter made it clear that she hated him and he hadn't been to New Jersey in over a year. Many things could have changed. How was the boardwalk? Were there more games? How did his daughter look? Did she look the same? He had so many questions and soon he would be getting answers.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when Beck arrived onto Jade's street. He remembered the house vaguely. The only reason why he could distinguish it was because of Jade's black curtains. She had those up since they had bought the house together and even though Beck hated them, Jade loved them and she never removed them.

The black curtains could be seen in the front window of the upstairs floor. He pulled into the driveway and glanced up at the house one more time. He had lived there for nine years before hand, why did it seem so different? He got out of the car and walked up to the front steps. He noticed that Jade removed the fake plants that Beck had once put for decoration. He took a deep breath, before knocking on the door.

He heard footsteps from the other side of the door. Soon enough, the door opened and Beck gulped. There in front of him was his ex wife, Jade West. He had almost forgotten how gorgeous she was. She had kept her hair a light black colour, but the coloured extensions were taken out. Her hair was now just above her breasts and her clothing still remained dark and mostly black.

Today she wore black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that you could see what was underneath. That was where she wore a dark blue tank top. Then of course, Jade had to finish it off with her signature red combat boots. The only thing about her style that had changed that she was no longer wearing her wedding ring or her necklace with the ring on it.

Jade's look towards Beck was unimpressed, but he could read in her green-blue eyes how grateful she was that he came. "It's been a long time, Oliver." She greeted plainly. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she made way for Beck to come in. "Avery is out with her friends. She'll be back in ten minutes."

He entered the house. He looked around as he followed Jade through the house. Not much has really changed besides the photos on the wall or the things that Beck had liked and Jade had hated. He noticed that the photo that used to hang right above the fireplace, with him, Jade and Avery looking happy was removed. Now what was placed there was a shelf with pictures of Avery or Avery and Jade.

"Wow." He commented. "Lots of changed." He noticed Jade roll her eyes as she walked over and sat down on the couch. He didn't know if he should sit or if he should continue standing. He's never been this uncomfortable before, especially around Jade. He couldn't imagine what was going to happen when he saw Avery.

Jade didn't say anything to him and Beck leaned against the wall beside the couch that Jade was sitting on. Maybe he could make conversation with her. They've known each other since they were fourteen that was a good sixteen years. There shouldn't be a reason why he couldn't speak with her.

"So," Beck cleared his throat. "What's new with you?" Jade looked towards him and raised an eyebrow. They had talked on the phone before, but it's always been about Avery. He wanted to talk about Avery with Avery and he wasn't sure what to talk about with Jade.

"Why do you care?" She spat. "Your here for Avery, not me. So sit your ass down and wait for her." Beck sighed and took a seat on the couch across from Jade. He watched as she reached over to the coffee table and got a book. She opened it up to the page with a bookmark in the middle and started to read. He wanted to ask her what she was reading or how she got into it, because she was never that interested in reading books unless it was one of Beck's scripts or something online. But Beck remained silent.

Soon, they heard the door open and close. His daughter's voice rang through the house. "Hey, mom, I'm back!" She called. Beck caught her looking at him, and then she stood up and motioned for him to follow. He got up right away and followed her, impatient to see his daughter. He was ready to hug her and hold her and have a real conversation with her.

His voice, however, was caught in his throat though when he actually saw his daughter standing before him. He remembered her having his tan skin and dark hair and Jade's green-blue eyes. Her hair was wavy, much like Jade's was. It was just below her chest, much longer than last time Beck saw her when it was just past her shoulders. She was wearing mint shorts with a black t-shirt that went just under her belly button. He saw her bright smile when she saw her mother enter (and how her eyes crinkled just like his does when he smiles) and how her face fell when she saw him. Her arms crossed across her chest and she looked unhappy.

Didn't Jade say that she missed him?

He knew in Avery's own way that she did miss him. She just didn't express it. He gave her a bright smile though and went over to hug her. She slapped his arms away, though, which made him frown. He continued to try, though. "Hey, Avery," He greeted her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, hey," She looked to her mother. This mainly annoyed Beck. "Mom, can I go out with Casey to the mall tomorrow? She has this family party and-"

Beck snapped his fingers in front of Avery. "Hey, Avery Beary," He used his nickname on her. Maybe it would make her loosen up on him a little bit and show her that he still loved her and knew _everything about her_. "I was thinking-"Avery turned back to her father and glared, which made him stop talking. She had one of Jade's glares that was for sure.

"I'm not a little kid, will you stop calling me that?" She snapped. "I never liked it." Jade sighed. She and Beck could both tell that this wasn't going well. Without any further words, Avery turned and ran upstairs. They were both silent until they heard a door slam.

"She hates me." Beck ran his fingers through his hair. Jade took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, she does." Jade agreed. "But she didn't freeze you out and that's exactly what she's going to do if you don't try to get close to her again."

Beck nodded. "Maybe I could take her out to Karaoke Dokie? She always loved the hamburgers-" He stopped talking when he realized that Jade was shaking her head 'no'. He raised an eyebrow.

"Avery is a vegan." She told him. Beck's eyes widened.

"Since when?" He asked, rolling his eyes. There was no way his daughter was a vegan, after her always loving meat? He once took her to a meat festival and she asked to eat almost everything she saw. How could she just give up meat?

"Since nine months ago." Jade shrugged. "She said it was a healthier lifestyle, but I told her that was bullshit, but she never told me the real reason why." Beck couldn't imagine why she wanted a healthier lifestyle. She was already skinny and perfect the way she was

Beck took a deep breath. "Where can I take her then?" He asked her. Jade sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn't answering him. "Where do you take her?"

Jade got up from the wall. "We go to _our _places, special places." She told him. "That means me and her. Not you and her. I'm not telling you anywhere I take her."

Beck rolled his eyes. God, she had to be so damn stubborn. Wasn't she the one that wanted them to recreate their bond? "Fine," Beck sighed. He began to think of possible places to take her. "What about to boardwalk? They always have some kind of games in the summer."

She nodded her head slowly. "I guess you could take her there." Jade agreed. Beck smiled, as if he was on a roll.

"Maybe I could take her to Hollywood Arts, too." He said. "She's always wanted to go there and I'm sure if I ask for them to give her an audition-"

"She already did audition, Beck." Jade stopped him. "She got in." Beck grinned. He was about to say something, when he noticed that Jade wasn't smiling. In fact, she was frowning, with her arms crossed across her chest. "She decided she didn't want to go."

Beck's face fell. It used to be her dream to go to that school, just like both of her parents. He remembered when she would always ask why the name was so confusing. They lived in New Jersey and the school was called _Hollywood _Arts. He would always laugh at her and ruffle her hair as she continued to babble on how amazing it would be to go there. He didn't know what changed. "What happened?" He asked.

Jade sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, Beck." She told him. She glanced up the stairs, and then looked back to Beck. "Why don't you go talk to her? Tell her you're taking her to the boardwalk, even if she protests. And if you can, try to talk to her about Hollywood Arts." Beck nodded slowly before he jogged up the stairs.

He tried to remember which door was hers. He didn't have to, though, because the poster of a singing popstar was posted on the door. He went up to it and leaned against the door. He knocked softly. "Avery, can I come in?" He asked. There was no reply. "Avery, come on, please." There was still no answer. He sighed. "I'm coming in."

He slowly opened the door. Her bedroom didn't change much either. The walls were still a shade of sky blue and everything was where it was last time. It was still neat and tidy, because he knew his daughter couldn't stand her room being messy. The only thing that he noticed that had changed in her room was the photos on her bedside table.

One was of her in a soccer tournament, about two with her and Jade, one with her and another girl and one with her, Jade and some unfamiliar guy. He was paying more attention to the photo then the pillow flying towards his face. "Get out!" He heard Avery yell at him.

Beck looked back towards his daughter who was angrily lounging on her bed a magazine clutched in her right hand. "I know I haven't been the best father," He said calmly. He started to slowly walk over to her. She glared at him and it broke his heart to see Avery so angry with him. "I haven't seen you in almost a year. Do you know how much that breaks my heart?"

He managed to get to the edge of the bed. Beck took a seat and watched his daughter's eyes go soft, ever so slightly. "My life is difficult with my acting and all that, but I should have made time for my daughter." He placed a hand on her knee, but she tensed up and moved her knee away. He let a frown take over the look on his face. "I love you, Avery Beary, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. She threw the magazine to the side of her bed. "I'm almost fourteen, stop calling me that." She stated. "And, whatever, you love me, great. I get it." The sarcasm seemed to get stronger with every word she said. "I could care less."

A sigh escaped Beck's lips and he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm trying, Avery, I really am." He said, looking her square in her eyes. Avery pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. She leaned back against her bedpost and remained silent. He rubbed his hands together. "So, I know it's the last thing you probably wanted to do, but I would really like if you would let me take you to the boardwalk to play some games?"

She looked like she was about to say no. She had the exact same look her mother did when she was going to know. He gave her a pleading look, because he was really trying. He just wanted her to be his little girl again. Her look changed. "Fine," She sighed.

Beck broke into a grin. Before he could get too carried away, she put up her hand to silence him. "I'm picking the games, though and when I say we're buying food, we're buying food." Beck almost laughed at how demanding Avery was. He held in his laugh and (not trusting himself to speak) he nodded.

She pushed herself off her bed and went over to her counter to get her phone. Beck noticed her scowling at it. He looked at the flip phone that looked outdated by ten years. "Why do you have that phone?" He asked her.

Avery glared at him, as if it was his fault. He didn't know that it kind of was. "I told mom not to buy me a new one." She stated. Beck raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "She wants to buy a new house and I want her to save as much money as possible."

Beck still remained confused as he stood up from Avery's bed. She was leading him out the door. "Why does she want a new house?" He asked her as he followed her out in the hallway. She sighed and didn't answer him. "Avery, just tell me why your mother wants a new house."

"She just says that there are too many memories." She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "I'm not going to Hollywood Arts anyways, so we don't need to be close to the school. And she wants a house closer to Tristan."

He had no idea who Tristan was. He felt compelled to ask who he was, but he also remembered that she said something about Hollywood Arts. "Speaking of Hollywood Arts..." He said as she began to walk down the stairs. "Why aren't you going?"

He watched her shrug again. "I have my reasons." She said. He was too late to ask her why, because she already reached downstairs and began talking to Jade. "I'm going out with Beck, mom." She gave her a quick hug. Beck was phased that she called him by his actual name, as if he wasn't her father anymore.

"Did you just call me Beck?" He asked her. Avery simply smirked as she walked past him. He looked to Jade, who was reading her book with no care in the world. "She just called me Beck!"

Jade rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Be lucky she doesn't call you deadbeat." She said with a serious tone. "Now go and have fun with your daughter."

Beck sighed and went after his daughter. God, did he have a lot of work to do.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.  
****A new story when I should be updating my other ones! I couldn't resist, I really wanted to get this up. I hope you like it, I really like Avery and Beck is kind of an a-hole in this story. That will change in a while, though.  
Who is your favorite character?  
Who do you think Tristan is?  
Do you know why Avery may be a vegan for?  
Why do you think Avery not want to go to Hollywood Arts?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Right & Wrong  
Chapter 2

Beck watched as Avery climbed into his convertible. She glanced around it, she realized it was new and it looked _very _expensive. In the divorce between her father and mother, her mother insisted he'd take majority of the money so that she'd be left with an average amount of money that every other family had. She didn't want to be filthy rich and never have to work a day in her life. So she got a job working at a local coffee shop where she supported her and Avery's life, while Beck continued to pay child support.

He climbed inside of it moments later. He offered her a small smile as he buckled his seat belt. The smile wasn't returned as she simply just rolled her eyes and starred out the window. Beck sighed and started up his car, pulling out of his ex wife's driveway.

The ride was silent. Avery starred out the window and Beck tried his best to remember where the boardwalk was. He remembered when the car rides with him and Avery was filled with talking and laughing. There was never a dull moment with the two of them. That was before he ran off to Los Angeles, though.

Beck stopped at a red light. He leaned his head back and let out a sigh. He glanced at Avery, who was continuing to stare out the window. "I'm really excited to spend time with you." He spoke up. Avery looked at him. "I really missed you."

Avery pursed her lips then turned back to starring out the window. Seconds later when the red light still remained red, Avery spoke while she was still staring out the window. "If you really missed me, you would have tried harder to see me." She stated plainly. He couldn't see her, but he knew her face looked broken. He hated himself for making her that cold towards him.

The red light flickered to green. Beck started driving again, the silence creeping back on them. Minutes later, Beck pulled into the boardwalk. He smiled at the old sight. Couples and singles were running around the boardwalk, playing games, some with cotton candy in their hands. What broke his heart was seeing Avery's look when she looked at a family near the Ring Toss booth.

The parents of the family looked in their early twenties with an about five year old daughter. The dad held his little girl on his shoulders and crouched down slightly so she could have a better chance at winning. The mom was behind them laughing as she watched the little girl squeal with excitement when the man working handed her a large blue monkey.

He heard Avery sigh as she got out of the car. He followed suit and she seemed to be leading the way. He caught up to her and walked by her side. Beck quickly fished his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on so he wouldn't be recognized all that well. "What do you want to do first?" He asked his daughter.

Avery looked as if she was about to answer, but her face changed as something caught her eye. Her face brightened and she ran over to the Water Squirting booth. "Water squirting it is," Beck laughed, following his daughter. Little did he know that she didn't want to play the game.

"Tristan!" She called. Beck stopped laughing, remembering that Avery had said something earlier about a Tristan. That Jade wanted to move closer to him or something like that. A man with a brown buzz cut and dark brown eyes turned around. He was tan, but a different kind of tan than Beck had. He smiled brightly at Avery and Beck felt his stomach clench.

"Hey, Avery," He grinned. She leaned over the counter separating them and gave him a hug. He returned the hug then pulled away. He noticed Beck and his smile fell slightly. "Who's this Avery?"

Beck rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses. He knew who he was, everyone did. He just wanted Avery to say something bad about him, like she had since he got here. Avery sighed. "This is Beck." She introduced him.

Beck sighed, unhappy that she didn't call him dad once again. Trying to be polite, he extended his hand out to Tristan. "I'm her father," He said politely.

Tristan shook his hand. "I'm Tristan," He said politely back. Beck was surprised they were both being so civil with each other. Beck didn't know why, but he didn't like Tristan and Tristan seemed like he wasn't a big fan of him either. He continued to be polite, though as he drew his hand away from him. Being polite ended when Tristan added, "I'm Jade's boyfriend."

The smile dropped from Beck's face. He didn't know why that was affecting him so much, him and Jade divorced. He guessed it was the fact that he could be Avery's future step father. He bet Avery would wish that he was her real father instead of Beck.

"Oh," He said in a small voice. He didn't know how to reply. "How long have you two been...together?"

He noticed Avery rolling her eyes. Tristan didn't miss a beat, though. "Five months." He said with a smile. Beck decided to nod and smile back. There was no reason they shouldn't be civilized and he didn't want to lash out at the poor man. For what reason would he need to, though? He was doing no wrong. Beck just didn't like him. He didn't need to like everyone he met.

"That's great." He said. He put an arm around Avery, but Avery shrugged it off. "Now, if you excuse us, I'm going to take Avery to play some games."

Beck was convinced that Tristan was trying to stall so he wouldn't have to leave with Avery. "Why don't you play here?" He asked them. "My treat, you don't need to pay." Beck clenched his teeth. Avery looked more than excited to stay with Tristan for a while longer.

Avery nodded her head. "Yeah, okay!" She agreed. Tristan looked back to Beck with a smile. He could've sworn it was a smirk though.

"Will you be playing against your dad?" Tristan asked Avery. He was looking at Beck as he said it, though. Avery sighed and Beck hated how she looked so upset to play with him in a small game.

She shrugged. "Whatever, I guess so." She told Tristan. He nodded and went over to the panel to start up the game. Avery sat on the chair and focused her gun and Beck did the same thing. He was going to let her win. He thought that's what every good father does, right? He was an actor he could pull it off like he was really trying, too.

"Ready...Set...Squirt!" Tristan announced.

Avery started right away and she was right on target. Beck was trying to let her win, but he really didn't need to. He didn't know how to play himself. It was like he had totally lost his game. "What the hell," He mumbled under his breath. When he had just got halfway, Avery had already filled hers to the top and won.

She grinned as Tristan modeled the stuffed animals. "Which one would you like?" He asked her. Avery bit her lip as she looked at all the stuffed animals.

She settled on a big stuffed monkey. Tristan handed it to her and smiled. "Congrats, Av," He said to her. "Enjoy the rest of the carnival."

Avery just rolled her eyes and Beck took the opportunity to lead her out. She was holding the monkey so tightly that it reminded him of when he always used to take her here. She would always win something or Beck or Jade would always win something for her. Avery would hold it so tightly like it was her most prized possession. Then she would always put them in her room. He didn't see any in there anymore, though.

Beck was about to ask her something, but Avery spoke before he could. "You know," She said as she inspected her stuffed monkey. "You really suck."

She wasn't even trying to be funny. Beck was sure that she wanted him to be offended, but he didn't want her to get the satisfaction out of that. "It's certainly been a while since I've played those games." He admitted to her with a laugh.

Avery pursed her lips. "Yeah, the games are what I meant." She mumbled to herself. Beck winced. That was hurtful. She was practically implying that he's a bad father. But in some way, Beck knew she was right.

"Anyways," Beck had to change to the topic. "What game do you want to play next?" She didn't answer him. He noticed her eyes go wide and she shoved the stuffed animal in Beck's arm. He held it confusedly as she fixed her hair and smoothened out her clothes. He was positive that someone could see Avery's smile from a mile away.

Two boys were about to walk past her, then stopped. "Hey Avery," The one on the left said. The boy was tall, but his face reminded him of a fourteen year old, such as Avery would soon be. He had shaggy blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hi Tanner," She greeted him with a small wave. "Hi Keegan." She addressed the boy next to him. The boy was shorter and had more of a baby face. He had long, black skater style hair with brown eyes. He waved back at Avery.

Beck watched his daughter and the two boys. "I guess you're here to play some of the games." Avery said. Tanner laughed and Beck noticed it made Avery blush. He furrowed his eyebrows. He knew exactly what was going on and did he really have to be gone ten months to miss Avery's first official crush? She was in high school in three months, what could he expect?

He would've been there to judge the boy instantly and say that she shouldn't be going out with him. He kind of was bummed that he missed part of being the "Protective Father". Beck would just have to make up for it later, but he could see now wasn't the time.

"Yeah, I am." He said. Tanner's voice was deep. Beck had to refrain himself from scowling. _Hormones_. Teenage boys had messed up hormones, Beck knew. He was a teenage boy once after all. It was his love hormones and his _sexual _hormones that ended up getting Jade pregnant at sixteen with Avery.

Now Avery's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Beck wanted to step in a save her, but Avery would probably hate him more than she already did. Keegan suddenly noticed Beck and his eyes widened. "Holy crap, dude." Keegan tried to say under his breath. He nudged Tanner. "That's Avery's dad! You know, Beck Oliver. The one that was in that movie _Survive or Die_!"

Avery heaved a sigh and angrily glared at her father with the corner of her eye. She had developed that from Jade. Tanner's eyes widened. "Avery, I didn't know your father was back in town." Tanner said to her as politely as he could.

Avery pursed her lips and crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah, he is." She stated.

Tanner extended his arm out to him. Beck took it back about wanting to scowl at the boy. He was strangely really polite and not freaking out like any other girl or boy who would recognize him from television and movies. "It's nice to meet you, sir." He said.

Beck held the stuffed monkey with one hand and shook his hand with the other and smiled. Avery groaned. "It's nice to meet you, too, Tanner." He said. Beck looked at Keegan who was in full shock. He shakily reached out his hand for him to shake and Beck laughed and grabbed his hand to shake.

"Oh my God, dude, your movies are awesome!" He gushed. Beck could see Avery was getting very angry that they were gloating about her father. Tanner apparently saw, too and flashed her a calming smile. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks, it means a lot." He patted his shoulder. Then he slung his free arm around his daughter which made the small smile disappear. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go play some games with my daughter."

Avery growled and shrugged his arm off of her. Her face was turning red and she looked embarrassed. Beck could tell that he messed up. Tanner nodded his head, taking Keegan by the arm. "It was great to meet you, big fan." He said. "I'll see you around, Avery." He smiled at her and brushed past her, dragging Keegan with him.

Beck tried to lighten the tension by nudging Avery casually as they continued walking. Avery looked at him with a glare. "What?" She snapped at him. Beck wasn't going to back down out of the conversation, though.

"It seems like you like that Tanner guy." He pointed out. Instead of the shy response he expected, Avery rolled her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." She shot at him. Beck was surprised by the swearing. When he left Avery barley said any bad words beside the occasional 'crap' or 'damn'. She wasn't even swearing really bad, but she was using it in a hurtful tone towards _him_.

Beck narrowed his eyes. "Avery, you cannot swear at me like that." That didn't do much, but earn him another eye roll. "I think you should say sorry or–" Avery cut him off.

"Or you'll what?" She challenged. They stopped walking and turned to face one another. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes back at him. "You'll ground me? You know very well that you don't have that type of power anymore, Hollywood."

_Hollywood_ that was a new one. Beck was hurt by how much his daughter seemed to hate him. For a second when she agreed, he thought he may just have the slightest chance with her. He didn't seem to have all that much hope now.

They starred at each other for a couple seconds. Then Avery sighed and turned around. "I want to go home." She said with a cracked voice. _Shit she's about to cry, _Beck thought to himself. She started to walk away.

He sighed and walked after her. He grabbed her wrist gently so he couldn't hurt her. "But, Avery we didn't play any games yet." Beck tried to persuade her.

She yanked away her arm. "I want to go home!" She demanded as she spun around to look at him. If you looked close enough, Beck could see the poor girl close to tears.

Beck let his shoulder's droop in defeated. "Alright, I'll take you home." He said softly. "Let's go."

Avery took a deep, shaky breath and turned back around. She began walking away from him, leading him back to the car. Beck followed her carrying the stuffed monkey in his arms. They walked past Tristan's booth. Lucky for Beck, he was busy with a family who wanted to play the game.

Avery found the car almost instantly and got inside. Beck followed suit as he got into the driver's seat. He hesitated at first, but offered her the stuffed monkey. "Do you want this or should I keep it?" He asked in a joking tone. He would do anything to ease the tension and stop her from almost crying.

She sniffed a little, but took the monkey from him. After she buckled her seat belt, she hugged the monkey close to her. He never thought a fourteen year old (or almost fourteen year old) could look cuter than Jade did when they hugged a stuffed animal. He smiled softly before starting up the car and driving Avery back home.

This time the ride was completely silent. Beck didn't try to start a conversation. He felt like a total jerk for leaving her without a father for ten months. He prayed that the rest of June, July and August could make it up to her.

He pulled into the driveway and this time a slightly familiar car was in the driveway. He noticed Avery slightly brighten. "Aunt Tori's here." She said to herself. Beck heard her though and he remembered the Latina woman. The last time he'd seen her was when she was newly married to Andre Harris. He wouldn't mind seeing her again.

Avery jumped out of the car and running inside and took the monkey with her. Beck told himself she ran inside because she wanted to see Tori not because she wanted to get away from her own father. Yet he knew that it was a little bit of both.

Beck locked up his car and followed her inside. He could hear the chatter from the living room. He wasn't sure whether to just walk in at first, but he did anyways. He saw Avery, Jade and a _very _pregnant Tori sitting on the couch. Once Avery caught glimpse of him, she scowled and stomped past him to her room. She grabbed the monkey's arm and dragged it up the stairs.

Jade raised her eyebrow. "I'm guessing it didn't go well." She smirked slightly. Only Jade would be happy by his misfortune.

Tori seemed to grin at the sight of Beck and forced herself up from the couch. Beck remembered when Jade was pregnant and how he had to help her up from everywhere. He almost laughed, but contained himself enough not to.

Soon enough Tori was brought in for a hug. Beck was careful not to crush her pregnant belly as he hugged her back. "Beck, how has the fame and fortune been?" She laughed at her own joke.

Beck smiled at Tori. "It's alright." He shrugged. He looked at her belly then at her. "I noticed that you're...pregnant."

Tori grinned and rubbed her stomach. Jade got up and stood beside her. "Yeah, I'm due in August." She announced.

"Congratulations," He said to her. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Tori sighed and shook her head. "The baby's legs were crossed." She said. "Jade said Avery's were, too."

Beck laughed. "Yeah, they were." He remembered. "Jade was so pissed off."

Jade rolled her eyes irritated that Beck brought up her pregnancy. Tori nodded her head a smile still on her face. "Well, I better get going, Andre said that he made dinner already." She said as she walked over to the door. Beck and Jade followed her. "I just came by to get the book back from Jade." She held up the book that Beck saw Jade reading earlier. She gave Beck a quick hug. "It was really nice to see you again, Beck."

Beck waved goodbye to her. "And remind Andre that Avery isn't doing her guitar lessons with him tomorrow." Jade told Tori. Beck smiled. At least not everything changed from when he was gone. Avery had been doing guitar lessons with Avery since she was seven years old.

Tori nodded her head. "I'll make sure to remind him." She said. Then she waved her fingers. "Bye!" She left the house and Jade watched as she got in the car and drove away. After Tori turned off of the street, Jade shut the door. Beck was leaning against the wall, starring up at the stairs that Avery ran up.

"God, she really hates me." Beck laughed bitterly. He scowled at himself and ran his hands through his hair. "I bet she wishes that Tristan was her father and not me."

As soon as Beck mentioned Tristan, a smile lifted onto Jade's face. Just like when Beck's name used to be mentioned or when he was in the room. "When did you meet Tristan?" Jade asked Beck.

"He works at the carnival." Beck rolled his eyes. "Where did you think she got that monkey from?"

Jade rolled her eyes back at him. She sighed and starred up the stairs. "Look, Beck, why don't you come by tomorrow or something?" She suggested. "Avery is in no mood right now. Just try and come before one, alright?"

Beck was confused. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why before one?" He asked her.

A small smile appeared on Jade's face. "Tristan is taking Avery and me to his parent's country club." She smirked. Beck was sceptical. Tristan worked at a _carnival _and his parents were rich and owned a country club? Tristan didn't need to work a day in his life and even if he wanted to, why would he want to work at a country club?

Beck used to take Jade and Avery to country clubs. He didn't own any, but he was a member of one. Most of the time it would only be the three of them hanging out together. They would play tennis and go swimming together. Then sometimes Beck would allow Avery to bring a friend so he and Jade could be alone. He was lost in thought for a second before Jade snapped her fingers in front of his face.

He snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry," He said. "Now, Tristan works at a carnival, right?" Jade nodded his head. "And his parents are rich enough to _own _a country club?"

Jade shrugged. "He likes carnivals, so he got a job there." She stated. "He didn't want to depend on his parent's money, just in case it wouldn't be there one day." Beck bit his lip. Tristan did seem to be the total package. He was handsome, sweet to Avery, Jade really liked him (which was rare in a lot of cases that Jade had an interest in someone) and he wasn't a spoiled rich brat. He could see why Jade was dating him. He was much like Beck in personality wise. Well, the Beck that he used to be.

Beck nodded his head. "Alright then," He sighed. "I can pick Avery up for breakfast tomorrow."

"Yeah, that should be fine." Jade agreed, nodding her head. There was an awkward silence. Then Beck gave a brief head nod and started to walk out the door.

He was surprised when Jade grabbed his arm. He turned around to face her. "Thanks for coming." Jade smiled softly. "I'm glad you have an interest on saving your relationship with your daughter."

"Well, why wouldn't I want to?" He said in a soft tone. "I love her so much, Jade. I can't believe how much I'm losing her."

Jade heaved a sigh. "You'll get there." She told him. "Avery's just being stubborn. She's much like me."

"You really think that she might actually forgive me?"

"You're trying, Beck and I know deep down she appreciates that. My father didn't try with me at all after I got pregnant with Avery. Your relationship with Avery won't be like my relationship with my father."

Beck breathed out a sigh of relief. Then he smiled at Jade. "Thanks for inviting me over here." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow at about nine."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then." She said. Then Beck went to his car. He got in and started to drive away. He saw Avery peering out of the living room window as he left. She must've come downstairs after he left. He waved at her, but she just closed the curtain and she disappeared from sight.

He sighed and started to drive to his parent's house. That's where he was staying at. He had video chatted with his parents occasionally so he had seen them. He hadn't seen them in person for a very long time, though.

Once he arrived to his parent's house he instantly noticed his old RV. Except now it wasn't on the driveway, but in the grass. It looked pretty beaten up. He hadn't been in his RV since him and Jade were going through the divorce and he needed a place to sleep. Before that he had only went in there when Avery and him (and sometimes Jade) hung out there.

Beck got out of his car and made his way to the front door. He didn't know whether to just walk in or knock. He decided to knock and waited for an answer. The door swung open seconds later revealing Beck's mother, Vanessa Oliver.

As soon as she saw Beck she pulled him into a hug. "Oh, Beckett!" She gushed. "I missed you so much!"

Beck hugged his mother back. "I missed you, too, mom." He admitted. "How is everything?" They pulled apart. He could see tears in her eyes. Probably tears of joy that her son was back even though this was only for three months.

Vanessa grinned at him. "Oh, you know same old, same old." She said with a wave of her hand. "How about you, Beck? Did you go see Avery yet?"

Beck sighed at the memory, but nodded. "Yeah, I saw her." He said. Vanessa frowned as she could see her son wasn't happy.

"Come in Beck." She said. "Tell me everything."

So he did. He went inside and Beck sat down at the kitchen table. Vanessa made tea for Beck as he told her about his day with Avery. He told her everything from when he first arrived, to when they arrived at the boardwalk to Tristan to Avery's crush and to when she totally lashed out at him that she almost burst into tears.

Vanessa handed him his tea as she sat down with hers. Beck sighed and took a sip of his tea. "It seems like it's not what you thought it would be." Vanessa said as she sipped her coffee.

Beck ran his hand through his hair. "I knew it would be hard." He admitted to her. "I just didn't know it would be this bad. Mom, she _hates _me."

She shook her head. "Oh, Beck, don't say that." She touched his hand. "You know very well that isn't true."

Beck shook his head as he looked down at the table. "No, I know it's true." He sighed. "Why couldn't I just make time to see her? Or I could've talked to her more often. I could've done so much to prevent this from happening."

Vanessa sighed. She took another sip of her coffee. She decided to change the topic off of Beck's relationship with Avery. "How are you and Alyssa?" Vanessa asked him.

Beck looked up. He didn't smile like Jade did when someone mentioned Tristan. He felt like he should, but he didn't. "We're okay." He shrugged. "She was pretty pissed off about me leaving for the summer."

He saw his mother roll her eyes. She's never been much of an Alyssa fan. "Mom, stop it." He sighed.

Vanessa tried to smile at him. "Sorry, I shouldn't do that." She said. "Anyways, your father should be back in thirty minutes."

Beck nodded. He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. He just needed to relax instead of over stressing himself with his job, Alyssa and Avery. He should just take advantage of the few moments he had to relax.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.  
****Yay for another chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it.  
Here are some questions!  
Team Bade or Team Jiston?  
How do you feel about Tanner and Avery?  
You think Avery will every fully forgive her father?  
What do you think about pregnant Tori?**


End file.
